Harry Potter: sixth year discoveries
by sristi
Summary: Sixth year at hogwarts. Ootp spoilers. New powers and ambitions. beyond the mist. meeting with the dead. evil. read it to find out. I havent updated in a long time. Basically it is a sixth year story. Read what Harry has in store now and REVIEW!
1. Aunt Petunia and OWLs

Chap: 1 ( Aunt Petunia and O.W.Ls)

The summer was so far uneventful for almost sixteen-year-old Harry Potter. It was two weeks into July and Harry was still grieving for his godfather Sirius Black who died last summer by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange , his own cousin and Voldemort's supporter. Harry thought it was his own fault, if only he hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trick and not gone to the department of mysteries Sirius would still be living. He received letters from his friends Ron and Hermione almost everyday saying to be patient and that they would get him out of here as soon as Dumbledore said so. He doubted whether Dumbledore would let him go at all as what he said last year. He was to be the murderer or victim of Dumbledore. He seldom replied to the letters however didn't forget to write to Moody , Lupin, or Tonks every three days. For their warning to the Dursleys his summer was at least livable. The Dursleys didn't make him do that much chores anymore, which he wouldn't mind to do. It would at least take his mind away from Sirius. They were also feeding him right and he didn't look that scrawny anymore. Aunt Petunia actually now forces him to eat twice as much as Dudley. Dudley was still smoking ,sabotaging parks , and bullying younger children but came home before the sun was down. He still remembered the incident with the dementors and avoided Harry as much as possible. Uncle Vernon was still the old Uncle Vernon except a little kinder due to the fact of the warning and to his surprise Aunt Petunia. 

All in all the summer would be perfect if he hadn't been having nightmares or seeing through Voldemort's eyes. He was still having dreams of Cedric, his parents and Sirius dying. He wasn't trying hard at all at Occlumency. He wanted to see what Voldemort was seeing and maybe even he could see him torturing Bellatrix and even kill her. He wanted to kill her himself. He felt no pity for her after all what she did to Neville's parents and of course Sirius.

He also was doing his homework with as much effort he possibly could put in it. After all doing homework kept his mind out of Sirius. He was also putting extra effort into his potions homework as he didn't want to give Professor Snape the pleasure of giving him a failing grade again. He also wanted to do something else with his life rather than only kill Voldemort. Yes, he is determined to become the murderer and not the victim. He wanted to kill Voldemort the cruelest way possible after all the families he has broken. He was still into being an auror and was ready to prepare as hard as he could. He noticed, he was getting ambitious day by day. He couldn't stop but thinking how Hermione would be happy to know the new Harry and how Ron would be upset. He also wanted Ron's prefect badge and the head boy badge next year. He knew it was impossible but it could be possible. Harry also felt a little guilty every time he thought of this. He wanted to be best in every class even better than Hermione. He didn't fell guilty for this. 

Harry spent most of his summer reading the potions book or the dark arts book Lupin and Sirius gave him last Christmas. Ron and Hermione's letters were filled with rubbish and didn't give any news of Voldemort. He didn't read most of their letters and they were all strewn all over. He didn't need news of Voldemort because he felt what Voldemort was feeling and was seeing through his eyes at night. He could now control his depth into Voldemort's mind and he couldn't even tell when Harry was there. Harry also knew he could possess him if he wanted but didn't go that far. He still respected Dumbledore.

The other letters he received were from unknown witches and wizards saying sorry for not believing him. He read these and also wrote replies. It took his mind out of Sirius. Harry also received letters from Neville, Luna, and Ginny, which he always read. He liked writing to them and wrote about everything except Voldemort, Sirius, and Occlumency, which were usually what Ron, and Hermione wrote about. He also knew that they would never replace Ron and Hermione. He received the Quibbler as a complimentary gift from Mr. Lovegood for his exclusive interview which he had fun reading. He also received the Daily prophet as a complimentary gift for the same exclusive interview, which he seldom read. As much as he tried to get on with his life he couldn't but help but think of Sirius. 

This morning was the same for Harry. He woke up hearing the shrill cry of Aunt Petunia, " Get up, Harry, breakfast is getting cold." 

He got up and in five minutes he was eating toast and eggs in Aunt Petunia's spotless kitchen. Dudley was watching television and Uncle Vernon's large chubby face was buried under the morning newspaper. Aunt Petunia was staring at her food unfocused and not taking a bite. She was behaving weirdly ever since he arrived from school. Harry thought Dumbledore had a little chat with her before he arrived but the real reason was still unknown. 

After a moment of silence Uncle Vernon took his head out of the newspaper and turned to Aunt Petunia, 

" Weird, ten people stop dead in middle of a street ," He took a look at the newspaper, " Apparently with no reason ."

Aunt Petunia thought for a little while and said, " Maybe they were poisoned or something."

" They all were in good health and weren't stabbed, poisoned, or shot. They just stopped dead and had a look of fright on their face," Uncle Vernon turned to Harry who was listening carefully, " Don't tell me you lot have something to do with this."

Harry knew something bad happened because he felt Lord Voldemort feeling happy. He however shook his head no and turned to eating his food. 

Aunt Petunia however didn't let the subject go by. " It was the work of Lord Voldemort wasn't it?" She asked Harry. 

Uncle Vernon looked startled, " The one that murdered…" He pointed his finger at Harry. 

Harry didn't feel like discussing the magic world with a couple of muggles especially ones who hated magic so much. " Probably," He said in a normal voice.

" The police will catch this lunatic somehow," Uncle Vernon said confidently and looked back into the paper. 

Harry felt he should tell how much their Lord- Thingy was dangerous. " You think couple of mug-. I mean non-magic people will be able to stand against the second most powerful wizard in the world."

This time Uncle Vernon did not flinch at the words wizard and magic or yell at him for uttering those forbidden words. " So how do we.." He rephrased his sentence, " You lot kill this.. this.. Lunatic."

" I kill him," Harry simply said and left for his bedroom living the startled face of his so called living family behind. He noticed also that Dudley didn't join in with the conversation though was listening carefully to it. 

Harry spent most of the afternoon reading the potions book. He found out that potions was a lot easier if you could concentrate and read carefully and put a little effort in. He smiled at the thought of how Snape was going to react to find out that his worst student except for probably Neville was now the best. He wouldn't be able to take points away from Gryffindor now. Maybe not that much. 

He didn't go down for lunch even after hearing the shrieks of Aunt Petunia ( " Get down for lunch"). She finally gave up after half an hour or so and pushed a tray of food through the cat flap Uncle Vernon installed in his second year. He ate some of it but put away most of it. He couldn't think of why Aunt Petunia was being so nice to him after all these years of hatred. He also thought of why she hated his mother so much. It was all to weird. 

After dinner he went to his room to find three owls waiting for. One was Pig, Ron's miniature owl; the other was his own white Hedwig. He thought that it must be a reply from Moody or Lupin to the letter he wrote a day ago. The other was a school owl. Harry's heart gave a jolt. It must be his O.W.L results. He first opened the letter from Moody or Lupin . It went: 

__

Dear Potter,

Hope the muggles are treating you all right . If they aren't I will send something or even send my self along. The order is still trying to capture the death eaters that killed those ten muggles. I think you heard it on the muggle news. Arthur and the ministry is having a hard time covering up these murders.A witness is still claiming to see green lights hitting the victim after a memory charm. The ministry might have to use a memory charm that will ruin his memory forever. Got your O.W.L results yet and still thinking of being an auror. You'll get all the help from me and I'll get Snape to get you in his class. 

Right back.

Moody. 

P.S. Enclosed is a book of Dark Arts. 

Harry opened the parcel. It was a pretty small book. The cover was red with a lion eating a snake with lettering saying, " Anytime you need curses by Alastor Moody." There was also a note with it:

__

You keep it with you all the time. It comes in handy when you only need it. 

Harry didn't get what the last sentence meant however didn't think much about it. He opened the book to find it empty. Harry turned the pages and all were empty. Whatever it was, he slipped it in his pocket. 

Harry went over to Pig and took of two letters. Pig nipped his finger and flew over to Hedwigs cage. 

The first letter was from Ron and the other was from Hermione. He knew they were together somewhere. He felt a rush of anger and opened Ron's letter. 

__

Harry, mate, 

Got your O.W.L results yet. I got mine yesterday and so did Hermione. We can't tell you where we incase this letter gets intercepted. How are the muggles treating you? We didn't get a letter from you for days. Don't tell me they locked you up again. Mum is really pleased with my owls. She says at least I did better than the twins. Here it is: 

Transfiguration: A

Defense Against Dark Arts: E

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Divination: P

Astronomy: O 

Herbology: E

Charms: A

Potions: D

History of Magic: A

Two outstandings! Can you believe it? Wait till you see Hermione's result. You'll be shocked. We'll be seeing you soon. Be sure to write this time. 

Ron. 

Harry thought at what to be shocked at Hermione's result. She will surely get all O's. He opened Hermione's letter. There were water smudges all over it and her writing was sort of messy. 

__

Dear Harry,

Hope you are all right. My O.W.L results are simply unpredictable. Here they are:

Transfiguration: O

Defense Against Dark Arts: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Ancient Runes: O 

Astronomy: O 

Herbology: E

Charms: E

Potions: A

History of Magic: O

Arithamncy: E

Hope to see you soon.

Hermione. 

Harry was shocked. She got an acceptable. Well at least she didn't fail any. He opened his letter and was completely astounded to see his result.

Defense Against Dark Arts: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Divination: E

Astronomy: O 

Herbology: O 

Charms: O

Potions: O

History of Magic: O

Harry was startled. He had done better than Hermione. It was probably a mix up though his exams were quite good. He also thought of Dumbledore pulling a few strings but the letter with the result proved it wrong . 

__

Dear Harry, 

How are You? Congratulations on your O.W.L s. It was utterly surprising for me to see your results as it was also for the other teachers. You should have gotten a letter from Minerva McGonagall but I thought to send it myself. Enclosed with this are a series of courses which you can sign up for. You are at least required to take five courses which do not have to be N. E. W. T level.

Sincerely Yours, 

Albus Dumbledore. 

He took a look at the courses and signed up for all. He was going to be somebody. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hope you liked it. I know the owl results for Harry is unbelievable but you'll see. Give me suggestions for the story. Why do think Aunt Petunia is being nice to Harry. Give me suggestions in you r reviews. Please Review. 


	2. Surprises and back to the wizarding worl...

**__**

Chap: 2 ( Surprises and back to the wizard world)

The next few weeks passed like a breeze for Harry. He spent most of his time reading the books he ordered after he received his O.W.L results. The books he ordered were all of dark arts and by the end of July he memorized all of the spells. Harry couldn't wait but perform them. He could just see Voldemort writhing in pain. He was going to use these spells on him. Harry felt no guilt, after all Voldemort was responsible for all these deaths. His parents , Cedric, Sirius, and countless others. He couldn't wait at all to kill Voldemort, Bellatrix and of course Wormtail. He wanted to stop thinking about Sirius but couldn't forget his godfather completely. All he could think was revenge and ambition. 

It was the thirty- first of July: his birthday. Harry didn't care. It was just the another day for everyone in Privet Drive. He woke up, went downstairs and buttered some toast for himself. As he got up from the table something unusual happened. He was the only one except Aunt Petunia there. Dudley was probably with his gang, vandalizing parks, etc. And uncle Vernon was already at work. As he got up Aunt Petunia said, " Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but grin. It was the first time in his life Aunt Petunia wished him. " Thanks, for remembering"

To his surprise Aunt Petunia also grinned. " I have to talk to you about something." Harry obediently sat down. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He just sat down to have a normal conversation with Aunt Petunia. Harry couldn't help but think whether he was dreaming or not. Aunt Petunia surveyed him for a while waiting for him to ask something. When he didn't, she started, " I am sorry in behalf of all of us for behaving harshly with you. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Well you're my sister's son and you deserved to be loved by us. I know I'm a bad aunt." Her eyes were all watery. 

Harry didn't get a thing what she was saying. It was also weird. He felt like running from that sight immediately but something in him told him to stay and listen. She wiped away the tears and continued, " I was always jealous of Lily because of her power. I always wished I had her power. All spells came easily to her where as I had to struggle to even do the simplest spell. I finally left Hogwarts in my third year because of this. I wanted to be better being a muggle than her if not a witch. I know it was stupid and all…" 

Harry just stared at her. Harry was astonished. Aunt Petunia a witch. He stuttered, " You're a witch. Why didn't you tell me before? How can you be a witch?" Harry stared at her.

" I didn't want my family knowing. What will Vernon do if he knew… Please don't tell him.."

" Is Dudley than a wizard?" Harry's mind was know racing with questions.

" He's a squib. I didn't expect him to be a wizard. After all the little wizarding blood in him…"

" Will you tell Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly.

" Of course not," She looked frightened, " He would kill me…"

"You can use magic on him if he tries…" Harry knew this was a bad suggestion because of the look on Aunt Petunia's face. She looked angry rather than sad. Harry left quickly to his room and found couple of owls with parcels waiting for him. He knew these were birthday gifts and forgot all his anger. The first one he opened was from Lupin. It was a book titled: " _The marauder's: history_."

__

Dear Harry, 

Happy Birthday! We are a little worried as we didn't get any letters from you the last two weeks. I think probably the owls got lost or couldn't find us. We didn't send something along to the muggles because Dung says they are treating you fine. Yes, Harry you're still being followed and watched. The order is doing great. We captured two more death eaters the day before yesterday. The ministry isn't doing much in helping tracking down death eater's. They are busy doing reports on cauldron leaks and how to improve your bloodline. Most of these are real stupid and useless. Fudge seems to think Voldemort is powerless and except for proving a few defense tips he is busy fixing his appearance. The wizarding public isn't much worried about Voldemort but are getting tense. You'll probably be back in the wizarding world in a couple of days.

Lupin

__

P.S: Sirius and I wanted to give you this book for your sixteenth birthday. It tell stories about us in Hogwarts and after. Hope you like it.

Harry put the book aside. He didn't want to feel the pain by reading that book. The next letter he opened was from Ron. He didn't open any of their letters that he got the last few days. He was still angry wit them for no apparent reason. 

__

Happy Birthday! Harry, 

Hope you're fine. I don't know but we didn't receive any of your letters the last two weeks. How did you do on your O.W.L s ? What subjects did you chose ? I cant wait to meet you. You're probably coming here in the next couple of days. Be sure to write back..

Ron. 

Ron sent an assortment of candy. Hermione's letter was pretty much the same. She sent a book titled _: "Protection." _Neville sent a Remembrall. Fred, George, and Ginny sent some of their new joke shop products. 

Harry was feeling a lot happier than couple of days ago. He felt a lot less ambitious and vengeful. He was happy and couldn't wait to be back to the wizarding world, his world. He wrote all of them letters but didn't talk about his O.W.L s. He knew they would think he was lying.

Harry's mood changed a lot from his birthday. He was again feeling revengeful and ambitious. Aunt Petunia also returned to her old self. Giving Harry a hard time. She also didn't mention anything about the wizarding world. By the second week of August Harry was quite sure he wouldn't be back at the wizarding world before September first.. He didn't care much though. Life wasn't bad. He cleared his mind at night as to not to see through Voldemort's eyes. Harry was tired of seeing Voldemort torturing his followers. He knew Voldemort was trying to get something badly. His scar prickled almost every time. It was an angry sensation. He was happy to see Voldemort angry. One hot august morning an owl came into his room. Harry knew it was his invitation back to the wizarding world. It was from Dumbledore:

__

Dear Harry, 

Some people from the order will come to pick you up tonight. Be ready and ask your Aunt and Uncle for permission.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry didn't get why he had to ask for permission. They were going to take him one way or the other. Harry found his Uncle and Aunt watching the evening news. When they noticed him Uncle Vernon asked, " What the ruddy hell do you want now, boy?"

Harry answered politely, " I got a ow-. I mean letter from my headmaster. Some people are coming to pick me up, you know, if you let me go. So will you?"

Uncle Vernon thought for a moment then said, " What's in it for me?"

" Fine then," Harry furiously said, his green eyes blazing, looking directly into his Uncle's, " I will write to my god-" Harry just realized Sirius was dead and couldn't help him anymore. 

" We know your damn godfather is dead-" Uncle Vernon began but Harry looked straight into his eyes again. Uncle Vernon looked dizzy and took some time recovering. " Fine, you can go."

Harry didn't even mind saying thanks. He quickly went upstairs, packed up his things, and waited for them to arrive. It was around midnight when he heard couple of soft crackling noises. Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Mundgungus had arrived to pick him up. He was happy to see that there were a lot less people to pick him up this time. It annoyed him when he was treated like some sort of baby. 

Lupin was the first one to speak, " How are you, Harry?" His clothes looked a lot shabbier than the last time. He was apparently not taking much care of himself. Moody and Tonks were looking much the same except that Tonks hair was now brilliant red. It was just like the Weasleys. Harry just grinned. 

Moody spoke up, " We would better get your trunk." Everything was packed up upon Harry's Firebolt. Moody put the same charm on Harry to hide him and they off in about twenty minutes. They were at number twelve Grimmauld palace again. Harry couldn't bare going in. 

" What are we here for?" Harry asked.

" You're staying here." Moody growled forcing him to enter. He was led up to the same room Ron and he shared last year. When he entered he found Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the Weasley twins waiting for him. 

A/N: I know this isn't much interesting yet but it will get interesting. Just wait. Please review. 


	3. Meetings

Chap-3 ( Meetings)

The first one to talk was Ron, " How are you mate?" When Harry didn't answer he asked again, " How was your summer?"

Harry didn't mind answering. He looked around the room. It was the same except for Sirius. He was gone. He looked at their faces. All were waiting for him to talk. Even the Weasley twins were solemn. He finally uttered, " How long have you been staying here?"

Hermione answered, " I have been here since the first week of July however the Weasley's were here from the beginning."

It was an awkward moment of silence so the George spoke up, " Want to try this?" He held up a white sweet. 

" What is it?" Harry asked suspiciously, " It won't turn me into a bird or something, will it?"

Fred smiled, " Just try it." The others were smiling too. They apparently knew what it was. Harry felt like an outsider in their world. He put it in his mouth and after a while his body was transparent. He was shocked and demanded, " What in the world is this?"

" Ghostly ghost," Fred explained, " Turns you into a ghost for five minutes. A sickle each."

It was the first time Harry smiled after entering Grimmauld Place, Sirius's childhood home. " I'll take five." Harry took out couple of sickles from his pocket.

" Sorry," George said, " Not for sale, yet"

" How's your business?" Harry asked.

" Great," The twins said in unison and left with a small pop.

" How did you do on your O.W.L s?" Hermione asked, " I'm not much satisfied with mine. I got-"

Ron cut her off, " He knows, we sent him an owl, remember?" Hermione looked a little taken back but Ron didn't seem to notice, " What did you get?"

Harry knew he had to tell them sooner or later, " It was alright. I did pretty well." He dug out the letter form his trunk and reluctantly handed it to Hermione. She looked at it for a while and looked shocked.

"You did better than me," She stuttered. 

Ron snatched the letter form her, " Let me see, let me see."

Ginny looked disgusted, " The letter is already in your hand, Ron."

Ron though shocked didn't look sad liked Hermione but happy, " You beat her, Harry." He hugged Harry.

Ginny also looked happy, Congratulations!" She shook his hand. 

It took Hermione a while to recover and then she also shook Harry's hand, " Congratulations! Sorry about that. I was a little sad about my result. You know not all O's."

" It's all right," Harry looked at Ron, " How was your summer?" The ice was broken between them. They all chatted like old buddies which they were.

The rest of the holiday was great. They spent time playing chess, exploding snap, chatting, etc. Harry was feeling less ambitious and stopped studying defense and dark arts. Harry also shut himself from Voldemort. He didn't want to see those horrible stuff now that he was with his friends and not to mention family. The time also came when he met up with Kreacher. That bloody elf was responsible for Sirius's death. He wanted to kill that elf, the moment he first laid eyes on him after arriving but unfortunately his wand was not with him. 

" Why did you lie?" He snarled, his green eyes blazing. Kreacher looked scared. It was probably the first time Harry saw him scared. Harry wanted an answer though he knew it from that elf. " Why did you lie?"

He asked again looking more dangerous. His eyes were like fire.

" Sorry, Master," Kreacher was on his knees, begging. A few seconds later the elf was writhing in pain, just like the crucitias curse.

It was a few minutes before some of the order came barging in. There was a meeting today and the others were upstairs. Harry was sent downstairs to bring something to eat and it was the day after he had arrived. 

" What are you doing, Harry?" Lupin demanded and Harry looked up, "Nothing." He quickly left and Kreacher's pain also stopped. The order was just stunned. 

The incident wasn't mentioned again and everything was also back to normal. Harry was quite sure the others were too scared to ask anything. He didn't mind as he didn't want to talk about it. Kreacher from that day forward never came near Harry. September first came and the morning was a rush. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were trying to get things packed as quickly as possible as they forgot to do it before. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the top of her lungs to get everything organized as was Sirius's mum, " Filthy mud bloods. Dishonor to the wizarding kind…." 

They left at half past ten accompanied by Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and the twins. They were allowed to join the order after leaving school. All went well and they entered platform 9 ¾ unharmed. As Harry was about to enter the train Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry, " Be Careful, Harry dear. Try to control your rage."

Moody also came over. Harry was surprised. was he going to hug him? " Molly is right," he growled, " Control your rage."

Harry was surprised. Why were they telling him to control his rage? He decided to think about it later and boarded the compartment to find Neville only waiting. 

" Hi! Harry," He smiled, " How was your summer?"

" Great," Harry told him.

" Where is Ginny and Luna?" Neville's eyes searched the room.

" Ginny is a prefect," Harry sighed, "And Luna is probably somewhere reading the Quibbler upside down."

Neville smiled, " How did you do on your O.W.L s? I got outstanding in herbology and Defense. Thanks to you. Gran was so proud."

Harry smiled, " Good to be of any help. I did pretty well too. You fought great last year."

Neville face turned great, " I'm so sorry about your godfather. It was the only parent you knew. I can't imagine what will happen if my grandmother…."

Harry decided to change the conversation, " What are you taking for N.E.W.T s?"

Neville didn't answer but changed the conversation, " Are you planning on continuing DA?"

" Not sure," Harry told him, " It won't be illegal now and the ministry is providing some defense classes. So it won't be necessary. I heard that Fudge isn't taking Voldemort seriously."

" Yeah," Neville frowned, "He thinks Voldemort is still powerless. After all he didn't start attacking…"

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came in couple of hours later. The meeting was a little longer than usual. Harry guessed it was because of Voldemort. Luna was also no where to be seen. 

" Where is Luna?" Neville asked.

" Don't know," Ginny said, " Didn't see her yet."

The next of the train ride was spent talking about the summer, school and playing games. They all sat down together at the gryffindor table as the sorting began. Harry was happy to see that only a handful were sorted into Slytherin though most were sorted into Ravenclaw. After the sorting Dumbledore said his usual words, " Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome back, tuck in." Food appeared magically and all started eating. As they were half way through dinner, McGonagall mysteriously asked Hermione to follow her and they didn't return for the feast. After dinner the plates wiped themselves clear and Dumbledore gave his speech, " Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years are not to be seen near the forbidden forest and so are our older students. Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you that magic is not permitted in the corridors and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes items are forbidden for use in this castle. Other list of items can be seen at his office if anyone wants to see.

" This year we would be welcoming a new addition to our staff. Please welcome our new Defense Against Darks Arts professor, Jane Potter."

At the mention of her name many students including the gryffindor trio gaped instead of clapping. Professor Potter was a witch apparently the same age of Professor McGonagall. She had dark hair with white streaks and looked rather sick though dressed in neat emerald robes. She had the same strict face as McGonagall. Harry couldn't help but thinking were they related after all he never heard of his father's family. No one ever told him if they were alive or not. When the students failed to clap, the staff clapped leaded by Dumbledore. Dumbledore then continued with his speech which Harry didn't bother listening. 

" Is that your Aunt or something?" Ron asked carefully studying him.

" Never heard of her," Harry answered, " I don't think so or why wouldn't I be living with her rather than the ….." Harry's question was answered. He needed protection from his mother's blood not his father's.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Back to life at Hogwarts

Chap:4 (Back to life at Hogwarts)

Harry got out of bed early that morning being unable to sleep. The thing or person bugging him was Professor Jane Potter. He couldn't stop thinking why Dumbledore or someone else never told him about his paternal family and if he had a family other than the Dursleys. 

With these thoughts still bugging him, he went down to the great hall to find only a handful of students and the professors eating breakfast. Hermione was there too with her head stuck into a book. Harry sat down next to her and asked, " What are you reading?"

" _Being a successful witch_," she answered without stopping to read. She also looked more happier than he saw her this summer. 

"Where did McGonagall take you during the feast?" asked Harry remembering Ron was bugging him about this after the feast last night. 

Hearing this Hermione's face lit and she took her face out of the book. " They messed up my O.W.L grades," Hermione said excitingly, " They (meaning the people who set up the tests. I don't know what department they are from and I don't have my book here) contacted Hogwarts saying there was a mix up with the results for the first time ."

"Why did it happen?" asked Harry a little afraid that he might get a letter saying his results weren't the excellent O's he got.

" It's a mystery," Hermione said mischievously, " They are trying to get to the bottom of this. There other students will get letters soon with their real results."

"So what did you really get?" asked Harry curiously. 

Hermione rather than answering gave him the letters. Harry wasn't quite surprised by her results as he knew it was expected. She got all outstandings. 

" Good job," Harry said trying to hide his disappointment. The reason was for she did better than him. This new found ambition of his was making him foes with his own friends,.

" McGonagall first called me up because I got the top marks in the entire year," she smiled broadly. Apparently Harry didn't take this as a good news because she was 'Perfect Hermione'.

About an hour later Ron sat himself beside Harry. Immediately he started grabbing everything (food) his hand could reach and stuffed it in his mouth. 

Hermione seeing this gave him a disgusting look, " Did you ever eat before?"

" Soby , buf I'm beby bunbry," Ron apologized with his mouth full of food. 

"Don't talk while your eating," Hermione said annoyingly which made Ron frown at Harry. 

After finally clearing his mouth of all food Ron asked Harry, 'Why are you do early today?"

"I couldn't sleep." said Harry simply. Deciding to change that subject he added, " The educational department messed up Hermione's O.W.L results. She got all O's"

Ron went on heartily congratulating her and hearing the whole tale while Harry looked at his schedule.

First they had Transfiguration, followed by Double Potions and double charms. He was pretty upset to see that they didn't have Defense Against dark Arts till the end of the week. It meant he had to postpone his quest to find answers about his family. 

Transfiguration, as Harry found was not that dull at he always felt. They were now to start human transfigurations for their newts. The assignment was to start transfiguring their partners eye color. To Ron's surprise he transfigured his eyes on the first try into vivid red. Now Ron's eyes matched his hair. 

"How did you do that mate?" Ron said while he tried to change Harry's eye color. He pointed his wand to Harry's eyes and muttered _Igaro. _Instead of turning it red, Harry's eyes completely vanished causing a mayhem in the class. After McGonagall finally transfigured his eyes to normal they left ten minutes late for potions. 

"Potter and Weasley," Professor Snape said coldly, " How nice of you to join us ten minutes late."

"Sorry, Professor," staggered Ron, "There was a little accident in Transfiguration. I transfigured Harry's-"

"Enough," exclaimed Snape, "Ten points each from Gryffindor. If this ever happens again I'll kick you out of N.E.W.T level potions. I don't know what got into me to let you two in though Potter's O.W.L scores were quite impressive. I never expected him to get more than a P. His heredity-"

Before Snape could fish his sentence Snape was writhing in pain just like what happened with Kreacher. The students just stared at Harry. He was red with rage looking directly into Snape. 

"Stop it Potter." Snape tried to put the words together with great difficulty. " Go to the headmaster's office." As soon as Harry left, the pain stopped and Snape returned to normal. 

Harry just stood outside the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. He was still in rage and did not want to face the headmaster. After ten minutes of just staring at the gargoyle Snape arrived. 

"Why are you standing here, Potter," said Snape coldly as usual, " I told you to go inside the-"

" I don't know the password," said Harry matter-of-factly. 

" Surely you figured the password before." said Snape, " But with power like yours who needs passwords. You can blast in without a wand."

Harry just stared at Snape. What did he mean by "with your powers"? Snape apparently wasn't disturbed by Harry's staring He gave the password ( Ton tongue toffees) and entered . Harry followed him into the headmaster's circular office with the portraits of the ex-headmasters and mistresses snoozing. Dumbledore was seated at his chair calmly waiting for them. Harry couldn't get how he knew they were going to arrive. He always seem to know everything (A/N: I read this fact in a story was quite interested by it. How does he?)

" I have been waiting for you Harry," Dumbledore said surveying him through his half moon spectacles. 

Harry stared into his calm blue eyes while Snape started telling the tale. " He should be expelled. He used the crucitias curse on a professor not to say it is illegal." Snape finished. 

Harry instead of defending himself just kept staring. " Do you have to say anything in your defense Harry?" asked Dumbledore. 

" No." answered Harry. " I may have done it or may not. I don't know."

" What do you mean Potter?" Snape demanded angrily, " You may have done it or not."

" If you want to expel me professor, you may," said Harry calmly to Dumbledore. 

Apparently the answer surprised both Snape and Dumbledore. " Do you have any proof Harry did this, Severus?" asked Dumbledore. 

" The whole class saw him do it," said Severus angrily. " Are you trying to defend him?"

" Did he use his wand?" 

"No, but-"

Dumbledore cut him off. " We both know a sixteen year old isn't capable of wandless magic. Let alone this curse. I doubt I can do it."

" But you know Potter isn't normal," Snape said, " You saw what things he is capable of this summer."

" Severus, you have no proof," Dumbledore said, " Harry you may go back to class now."

Harry left almost immediately. When he arrived at the charms classroom he found out that the class was over and Ron and Hermione were waiting outside for him. 

" What was that about Harry?" Hermione asked, " Did you really curse Snape?"

" I don't know," Harry answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Hermione know in a worried tone. "Do you mean you really used the curse on Snape. Oh Harry it is illegal!"

" I have changed Hermione," said Harry simply leaving his best friends stunned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but if I have a few many reviews I will update tomorrow. I wanted to write a 2500 word chapter but my back is aching. I spent almost 2 hours on this. Hopefully you like this and excuse me if I have a few spelling, grammar, etc. errors. I tried my best. REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I'LL GET DISCOURAGED AND STOP WRITING. 


	5. Chapter 5 decision

Hey guys!

I know that I haven't updated in almost two years, but I am thinking about finishing this story as the new HP book is coming out soon. So I want to know if you guys want me to update and finish this story?

sristi


End file.
